


Eyes of a Liar

by cactuscreature



Series: Moles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5. Stiles falls asleep while keeping watch outside the animal clinic. His dreams start to blur with reality and he can't tell the difference between his guilty pleasure and his prime suspect. That was just the beginning of the nightmare who called himself Theo Raeken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of a Liar

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hopefully Part 1 of a set of shorts involving Theo and Stiles. Takes place after 'I Love You (#19)'. Chapter 1 is during e7s5.  
> Sorry for the trash ship.

 

                The first time it had happened was when they were waiting outside the animal clinic. Stiles' eyes grew tired as he searched the dark for any sign of the person stealing bodies. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep. He knew he had to be, there was no way what he was feeling could be anything else.

                He could feel the scruff on Derek's jaw on his neck, the soft suckling of his lips touched down on his nape, up to his ear, kissing softly. He sighed, hips grinding forward when he felt pressure there. He gasped, hoping he could indulge in this dream just a little longer.

                "Derek.." He whimpered when the pressure traveled up his stomach, snaking under his shirt. His breath hitched when warm fingers swept across his chest playing gently with his nipples. Stiles' head rolled back, Adam’s apple exposed, as he waited for Derek to bite down. He felt his stomach twist with uncomfortable pleasure when the memory of his neck being held in Derek's jaws flashed across his mind. To his surprise no teeth came to bite down on him. He thought he could hear Derek chuckle, but it sounded wrong and a moment later he felt the return of lips on his neck.

                 The pressure on his crotch was back too. Something in him felt uncomfortable and he hesitated, worried in his waken-dreaming state. He groaned when he felt the warmness of a tongue on his neck and shivered, panicking. He felt the strong urge to wake up, that something was off. Suddenly, everything in his ears focused and heard a distinct voice say, "Who is Derek?"

                He jolted, eyes opening when he realized he wasn't dreaming. He pushed the werewolf off him. A fleeting moment of fear, followed by disgust filling in the pit of his stomach. He stared with wide eyes at the teen who was sitting in the passenger seat.

                "Theo, what the hell?" He asked, anger clear in his tone.

                Theo blinked up at him with innocent eyes. Stiles hated those eyes, he felt like they always lied to him. "I just wanted to help."

                "How can that possibly help me, huh?" He almost shouted, "What were you doing?"

                "You looked stressed, so." He said, head dipped down. "Plus, you had that." He pointed to Stiles' lap.

                Stiles ground his teeth together. His breath came out in heaves, his face still flooded red. He huffed through his nostrils, refusing to look and staring instead into Theo's eyes. They were half lidded, eyelashes fluttering and Stiles almost gagged. He shifted uncomfortably and regretted it immediately when he felt the hardness in his jeans pinch on his zipper.

                "It's ok, you know." Theo said, leaning back over towards him and hovering a few inches away. "I don't mind helping you out."

                "No, really-" Stiles tried to say but gasped instead when Theo's palm settled in between his legs.

                "I promise not to tell if you don't." Theo whispered, catching their lips together. Something about it distracted him and Stiles let himself get caught up in Theo's mouth. He felt Theo smile into his mouth and kiss him with renewed vigor. He tried to keep up but drew back suddenly, coming to his senses when Theo squeezed him in his palm.

                "Theo, we really can't- Malia-" He gasped.

                "That didn't seem to matter for Derek.." Theo said into his neck.

                Stiles felt that uncomfortable pleasure burst inside him again, he groaned, legs shaking slightly around Theo's hand. He tried to say something, something about Derek being different. He tried to tell Theo that he didn't know what he was talking about. He couldn't get the words out. All that came out was subtle gasps and whimpers. Theo smiled again, dipping his head into Stiles' lap.

                Stiles didn't even protest as Theo unzipped his jeans, just leaned his head back and gripped him behind the ear. He let out a sigh when Theo's lips closed around his head and shifted in his seat again. He moved his other hand to the steering wheel, hanging on while Theo bobbed up and down. He flexed his fist in Theo's hair, pulling hard then pushing him down and he thrusted up with this hips.

                Theo allowed his mouth to be fucked rawly for a moment before pulling off and jerking him off in his hand. "Why are you so rough?"

                "I don't trust you." he replied, back arching in his seat, fingertips digging into Theo's neck.

                Theo smiled sickly, catching Stiles' lips in his and kissing him roughly. Their teeth gnashed together and Theo caught Stiles' tongue between his teeth painfully. Stiles' hips jutted in Theo's hand and he squeezed, making Stiles break away. "Shit.." he said, wincing.

                Stiles laid back again, rolling his head against the headrest. His mouth hung open as Theo pushed his shirt up, kissing lightly around his nipples, biting and nipping the peaks. Stiles shivered again, starting to shake all over. His breath was coming in as ragged gasps and his head was fogging up. He barely made out Theo whispering something about secrets. He tried to hold on, gripping tightly at the wheel.               

                "It's okay if you want to cum, Stiles." Theo said, apparently basking in the pain on Stiles' face. Stiles let out a sort of angry noise and whined. Determined, he held out. But only for a few more minutes. Theo had moved his cock back into his mouth, sucking and scraping lightly with his teeth.

                "That hurts.." Stiles said absently, trying to control his hips.

                "You seem to like it." Theo replied when he pulled off with a sickening wet pop. He pumped lazily for a moment, staring back up at him.

                "Fuck you." Stiles spat at him.

                "That's the plan." Theo muttered, dragging his mouth up and down Stiles' dick and licking sloppily at the tip.

                Stiles whined again, hips jumping as he slipped over the edge, unable to hold himself together anymore. He trembled as his dick slipped from Theo's lips and cum spurted onto his face. Stiles felt a sick sense of victory settle over him as Theo came up coughing and sputtering.

                "Serves you right." Stiles said when Theo turned to him angrily.

                "That's still rude."

                "I honestly don't know what you were expecting from me."

                Theo squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed what was in his mouth.

                "Gross." Stiles said, face wrinkling in disgust.

Theo just smiled again, catching Stiles' eyes with his own. Stiles shivered, unsettled. He didn't say anything else, just zipped his fly and crossed his arms. Leaning back in the driver’s seat, he stared back out into the darkness, wondering absently if they'd missed anything. The settled into silence and Stiles bit at his thumb uncertainly.

                He couldn't help the feeling he had just made a huge mistake.


End file.
